


After Hours

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN IS FEELING DARK TONIGHT AND DECIDES HE DOESNT WANT TO ASK PERMISSION FOR SEX, HE JUST TAKES IT





	After Hours

Jill silently wiped down the bar with an old bar rag, tired of doing the same thing every damn day. The same hours at the same bar for the last two years. Where the pay was shitty and he customers even worse. But bills were bills and she needed the money, pulling long hours day and night. Not much of a social or romantic life to speak of.

 

But tonight was Friday, busiest night of the week. Open until after 3 in the morning and she had been there since noon. Needless to say she was exhausted' and ready to leave but the bar was packed at it was only 2. It amazed her how many drunks actually lived in her small town. Too many for her liking.

 

"Can I get another Jill?"

 

Jill nodded at Mark, one of the locals and shot him over another cold beer, taking the money from him before he walked away. She had stopped doing the 'tab' thing because most of them never came back to pay the damn thing.

 

She watched them all come and go, regular after regular. Same drinks and same food orders. Nothing out of the ordinary and that's what sucked about this whole thing. No one new ever came into town. Hell, she had been here her whole life and it was the same people day in and day out.

 

Jill grabbed a tray and started making her way through tables to gather empty beer cans and bottles, it was getting close to closing time and she didnt want to be here a moment longer than she had to. But weaving in and out of the customers gave them a chance to grab her ass or try and make them sit in her lap like a child.

 

"Hey there pretty lady."

 

She rolled her eyes, "hey Bill, going home to your wife?"

 

Bill chuckled, "kinda have to I guess, wish you'd take me up on my offer some time."

 

She wanted to gag, Bill was an older guy, like 68 and married to the same woman for at least half that time. He wasn't attractive either, his missing teeth and wrinkling skin was not something she wanted to touch her like that, ever.

 

"Better get out there, closing it 10 minutes."

 

Bill winked and let her go. Jill side stepped the other guy and cleared as much shit away as she could before heading back to the bar to dump it. Before she made it behind the bar she bumped into someone and it almost knocked her backwards but his arm around her waist kept her from falling.

 

"Whoa, easy there girl."

 

Jill rolled her eyes before she looked up, thinking he was just some guy who wanted what they all wanted but boy, was she wrong. He was everything but normal. From the top of his head down to his boots he was sexy. Short dark hair, eyes the color of the evening sky and he wasn't old either, maybe mid 20's if she had to say. 

 

"Uh, wow."

 

He laughed and didnt let go of her waist, "didn't even see you there."

 

Jill shook her head, trying not to drool or come all over the place, "yeah, I wasn't paying attention. Can I get you something?"

 

He let her go and she came around to the other side of the bar, he watched her ass shake the entire time she moved, growing hard and thick in his jeans. He took a seat at the bar and kept one hand over his groin.

 

"Take a beer, thanks."

 

Jill smiled and handed him the beer, "we close in 5, just a heads up."

 

He looked around and sure enough people were starting to file out of the bar rather quickly, "ah, seems as though I came too late."

 

Jill groaned silently, biting her lip to keep from flirting with him. Meeting men in bars was not ideal material to work with, too shady. "Yeah, but Ill let you finish that first."

 

He held up the bottle before taking another drink. Watching her go from table to table, picking up what others neglected to toss out. Seeing her bend over each time, the way her low cut shirt dipped down so he could see her breasts. He had come here for one purpose only, to fuck. Didnt matter who or how, he needed it.

 

He finished his drink and waited for her to come back around the bar before pulling out his wallet and handing her a 50 dollar bill.

 

Jill turned to the register and counted out his change but by the time she turned around he wasn't there. She put the money on the bar and walked around it, looking in the men's bathroom and all around the dark corners of the bar but he wasn't there.

 

"That's not weird or anything.." she said to herself, putting the rest of the money into her purse. Guess if he didnt come back for it by the time she closed it would be considered a good tip.

 

She cleaned up the main bar easily. Turning off the lights and grabbing her purse, setting it on the bar before turning and heading into the women's bathroom to pee before she left for home. She used the restroom and when she stood up the lights went out. She flushed and peeked her head out of the door but the bathroom was empty.

 

Jill moved quickly and reach around the wall until she found the switch to turn it back on, still no one was there. 

 

"Hello?" she called out, feeling stupid, "not supposed to be here."

 

Again she was met with silence, she shrugged and turned to wash her hands. Rubbing some water on her face quickly and when she rose up to face the mirror that guy was there, standing behind her.

 

She jumped and turned quickly, "what are you doing in here?"

 

He smiled, "sorry I needed to use the restroom but the men's was locked."

 

She glared at him but all he did was smile, "uh, sure. You left without your change anyways."

 

"Oh, yeah I stepped out for a smoke. I'm Norman by the way."

 

"Jill, nice to meet you. Come with me and Ill get your change."

 

She walked out into the bar and dug into her purse to grab the change, sensing him watching her from behind. "Okay, here is the rest."

 

He pocketed he money, "thanks, sorry to startle you."

 

She smiled and watched him walk away. She rolled her shoulders to ease some of the tension from him scaring her and grabbed her purse. Jill walked towards the exit and passed the bathrooms, the men's door was wide open. 

 

She could have sworn she locked it before heading to use the other bathroom. Jill moved to look into her purse, seeing the keys for the bar and her car keys missing. She knew something was wrong, her keys had just been right there before she turned to give him the money.

 

"Norman, you in here?" She called from the doorway to the men's room but got no answer. She stepped in and looked around for him but it was empty.

 

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and her face was pushed hard into the wall. Spurts of pain shooting to her head, spots in her vision. She couldn't control herself as she fell forward on shaky legs. She reach up to her head and winced, looking at her blood soaked fingers.

 

"Finally got you alone Jill, been waiting all night for this." Norman breathed down her neck.

 

Jill groaned and tried to push him off but she was weak from the blow to her head and couldn't move properly, "Norman, just go home..don't do anything stupid."

 

He laughed and kicked her legs apart. His free hand coming around to squeeze at her breast before sliding down her side and her hip, slapping her ass hard, "oh, but I do. Have a hard one for you Jill and only you can make it go away."

 

He pushed her shirt up and tucked his fingers under her bra to pull at her nipple, hearing her gasp from the sudden pain. His cock just pulsed, waiting for him to let it out to play.

 

"Let me go, please don't do this."

 

He bathed in her words, letting them sink deep into his brain, "bet you are tight as hell huh Jill?"

 

She pushed back against him, trying to get away.

 

His hands slid down her body again and popped the button on her shorts, pulling them down to her feet and running is hand over her thong. Feeling her lips parting for his fingers.

 

Jill's body reacted but she didn't give anything away. She didn't want to like this but honestly it felt too good.

 

He pushed her thong to the side and let one finger slide against her wetness, that part she couldn't hide from him. 

 

"Look at how wet you are Jill, you wet for me?" Norman pushed his pants down and grabbed his cock, rubbing the head over her smooth round ass and in between her cheeks.

 

"Norman, please."

 

He kicked her legs further apart and slammed into her. Hearing her gasp and her tightness close all around him made his eyes roll. Pausing for a moment to get used to the feeling of her tight pussy.

 

"Norman..." Jill moaned.

 

He smiled and put both his hands on her hips, thrusting back and pushing in hard. Pulling her body against him every time he pushed back in, getting his shit in deep with each thrust. 

 

"I know you like it Jill, can feel you pulse around me. Can feel how wet you are."

 

Jill breathed deeply, ignoring her instincts to push back against him to get more of what she wanted. She wanted to strip down and ride him until they both came screaming, dripping wet.

 

"Faster Norman."

 

He moaned, "can't even rape someone the right way, you fuckin love it don't ya?" he squeezed her throat and twisted her head so she looked at him, "don't you?!"

 

She gasped and nodded, leaning back further to kiss him. Jill licked at his lips, pushing back against his cock. Taking him in deep and fast.

 

"Oh that's it, work that ass for me," Norman pushed her head away and tucked his face into her neck.

 

"Norman, damn I'm close."

 

He bit her neck hard, drawing blood and pumping his hips faster, one hand coming around to rub at her swollen clit.

 

"Ah, Norman!!" Jill screamed and came hard around him, feeling him still fucking into her. His teeth in her neck, his breathing erratic.

 

"Oh fuck, Jill...god this pussy!" Norman moaned and pulled out quickly, busting all over her lower back and her ass. He sagged against her back, kissing over the bloodied bite mark on her neck.

 

"Fuck, that was good."

 

He laughed, "wasn't supposed to be good for you, meant to take it from you."

 

Jill turned and kissed his lips quickly, not knowing why she had decided to let him fuck her, to let him start raping her and then got into it so much that he made her come.

 

"Best Ive had in a long time, feel free to take it anytime you want."

 

Norman grabbed her jaw, "next time I take it, you wont like it."


End file.
